Such a Tease
by SweetMoxleyMistress
Summary: Waking up next to your best friend naked not remembering last night? or are they something more?


I woke up with the worse headache ever..I went to move but I felt someone next to me. I turned over and smiled. Laying next to me was my best friend in the entire universe WWE's Seth Rollin. It wasn't uncommon for him to be in my bed and wake me up to cuddling. And personally I didn't mind.. I reached out and moved a piece of hair off his face..thats when it hit me. I looked down and noticed we were both completely nude. What the hell happened last night.

"Don't freak" I heard him say.

"why are we naked" I asked

"I have no idea" He said

"Then how do u expect me not to freak out" I whispered.

"Because we are best friends, road hubby and wife remember" He said.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck pressing my body up against his.

"Do you remember if anything happened between us last night?" I asked.

I felt his hand run down my body and slip between my legs gently running his fingers up and down the inside of my thigh.

"Colby..dont tease its not nice" I whispered.

"No, but with u pressing up against me I umm guarantee something is about to." He said back.

"Do you want me to move?" I asked seductively. He just shook his head no. He pushed my on my back and moved so he was between my legs..I could feel he was at full attention and I wont lie I was very much turned on but this situation..

"You know I would never let anything bad happen to you right?" he said looking down at me, his two toned hair all hung down between us. .I nodded and twirled a piece of hair around my fingers…I moved my legs apart and felt him slip comfortable between my legs…

"Ur such a tease Colby" I giggled.

"How exactly am I a tease?" He smirked.

I figured if he wanted to play lets play.. I raised my hips against him creating come friction before us and I watched him bite his lip..I felt him slip his hand between between my thighs.

"If I didn't know better I would say you were enjoying this" he whispered as he kissed my neck.

He slipped two fingers deeper inside and I bit my lip holding back my moan. He smirked as he added another.

"You know it would be a lot easier if you just gave in wifey." He groaned as I pulled him down kissing him hard. He moved his hands back up and I sighed against his lips.

I looked into those eyes and he just smirked…

"This is why I don't want to bunk with anyone else, this is why I want to bunk with you" He told me

"Why because I let u see me naked" I questioned

He blushed

"Your sexy when u blush Sethy" I said smirking.

He rolled off me and I rolled on my side and looked at him It was cute how shy he still gets.

"But like I said You are a tease." I said kissing his cheek.

"You just get me flustered" he said…

I moved so I was now on top of him straddling his waist.

"Your beautiful" he whispered. I closed my eyes as he ran his hands up my thigh over my hips pulling me so I was sitting directly over top of his member.

"Why are you torturing yourself" I leaned down and whispered before kissing him.

"What are you gonna do?" He smirked.

I moved a little and came back down making him go deep inside me, making both of us moan..

"Babe please" He begged..

He grabbed my hips and flipped me over..I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Tell me what you want baby girl" he said as he kissed my neck…

"Make love to me Rollins" I said softly.

I knew the one the that drove him absolutely crazy was calling him Rollins during sex..He came back up and kissed me, he started moving at a slow pace and both of us moaned with the movement. I looked into those beautiful eyes, I pushed his hair out of his face as he started to pick up his pace, He leaned in and kissed my neck gently biting right above my collar bone make me moan his name... We laid there for a while till things needed to get a bit more rough..After both of us came down from our climax I curled up next to him and he kissed my forehead.

We laid there for a while till the unthinkable happened..I heard the door click…SHIT!

" Hey Seth Sorry man but I forgot my OH MY GOD!" Dean said jaw dropped.

"Hi buddy" I said blushing.

"Dude..Really? Go Seth!" He questioned lookin amused..

'DUDE LEAVE" Seth shouted

"Right! Wow umm sorry" He said grabbing his headphones and leaving.

"Well that wasn't akward or anything" I laughed.

"Im sorry" He said kissing my forehead.

"Why cant we spend a normal day together baby" He whispered.

"It gives adventure to this amazing relationship" I told him as I got out of bed.

That day it came out that me and him have been dating for about a year now..Many people were surprised and the only reason we kept it a secret was because I am the baby sister to the Viper and well He is a member of the Shield.


End file.
